1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games of skill and chance and, more particularly, to such playing card games as are suitable for use in casinos. More specifically, this invention relates to such card games as combine a customized decks of playing cards with a separate random event generator, such as one or more dice, that interact with one another to determine a winning event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card games are considered by many to be educational, stimulating, and exciting social activities. Many of the more popular card games are designed to mentally involve as well as test the strategic abilities of each individual player. These same characteristics are often further enhanced when the card game is combined with an opportunity for placing wagers.
A successful casino card game must hold the interest of the players in both a monetary and non-monetary manner. In addition to enjoying the play of the game, the players must also entertain the perception that each of them has a possibility of winning the wager. There must be something inherent in the game or its manner of play that involves a player, without regard to financial gain and/or despite the occurrence of wagers lost.
For some games or players, this inherent characteristic might be the thrill generated by the chance that "luck" will visit the player. For other games, the skill level of the player is perceived to significantly effect the outcome of game play. For some of the more popular games, the needs of both types of players are met--those having no interest of finer details of play, as well as persons desiring to maximize their ability to control play of the game through mastery of playing skills and strategy.
There are two general types of wagering playing card games, the "poker" type and the "banking" type. In poker wagering games, two or more players compete against one another. Poker-type playing card games tend to emphasize a competitive aspect that appeals to card players that are more confident of their skill level and less reliant on "luck." Also, during poker-style games the manner of wagering results of the transfer of monies among the players within that playing group. Many potential players are not comfortable with such inter-player money wager transfers. In such poker-type games it is readily apparent that a winner's gain is at the immediate expense of another player's loss.
In contrast, banking-type wagering games permit the players to essentially compete against the "house" or casino, whether present in the form of a dealer or generically as a "bank" that does not specifically participate in the particular game. By playing against an impersonal "house," any losses are paid out of the "corporate" or common fund, and not the result of a fellow player's loss. In addition, most players are aware that the house "shapes" the winning odds to assure a statistical advantage.
"Banking"-type wagering games are typically played against a dealer or a "bank" player, although a few such games provide no "dealer hand" to play against, with the object being to reach a certain winning combination. Otherwise, the goal for most "banking" wagering games is to beat the dealer's or "bank" player's hand. For example, in blackjack each playing card is assigned a predetermined point value and the object for each player is to be closer to 21 points (but not to exceed that value) than is the dealer's hand.
"Banking"-type wagering games have generally made use of a wider variety of game strategy than have the field of "poker"-type wagering games. Once again, using the game of blackjack as an example, as a "banking"-type wagering game, it generally requires very little skill on the part of the player. For the most part, wagering results are determined by the luck of the draw and not by a player's skill. In contrast, poker requires considerable card skill in order to obtain better wagering results.
Additionally, in the types of wagering games in which a player attempts to most closely approach a predetermined value or card count with his or her cards, the manner of play in casinos has frequently discouraged beginning players or those having little casino gaming experience. While the game rules are typically relatively simple, at the casino level they are played at an extremely fast pace, to increase their income value to the casino. It thus can be difficult for a novice player to keep up with the pace of the game and calculate the numerical differences and totals required in order to understand the play of the game.
In addition, many of these games wherein the object is to reach a given maximum count provide that exceeding such maximum allowable count results in a "bust," automatically eliminating that player from further play in that hand. Players can be discouraged by such occurrences. Games in which players cannot "bust" permit the players to continue play of the hand, thereby providing greater enjoyment for all of the players.
Accordingly, it is important that there be aspects of a banking-type game that include the step of placing wagers or bets on the point count or value of cards dealt by a dealer. Such a playing card game, while including possible bets for players that permit winning wagers based upon the occurrence of a specific playing card value rather than based only upon the relative numerical values of the card hands, should not include rules in which the players "bust" by exceeding a predetermined point total. The game should also permit a novice player to easily determine whether a winning wager has been placed, and not require complex mathematical computations to calculate playing card point values.